Human et Dcemone
by AkoTsukiiyomi'Love
Summary: Humanos y Demonios, ¿Qué pasara cuando un demonio arrebate mi alma?  El infierno abrió sus puertas y me dejó entrar, yo hice lo mismo con aquel maldito que me mato, ¿Por qué…? ¿Qué hare ahora que me he enamorado de la persona que debo sacrificar? IxA, NxR
1. Chapter 1

|x| Human et Dcemone |x|

_**Chapter Quis (1)**_

_**- Death -**_

'_Mi alma ahora está envuelta en la soledad…__**'**_

* * *

_Tokyo, Japón._

_12 de Noviembre de 2008, 11:35 pm._

Corría por las calles con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. La chica rubia sobresaltaba, mientras todos caminaban derecho ella iba hacia atrás. No importaba cuanta gente la mirara de una manera extraña, cuanta gente la empujara o la insultara. Ella seguía corriendo hacia el lado contrario, hasta que llego y su sonrisa se ensancho más. Detuvo su paso y camino sin ni siquiera descansar un poco.

No era un hermoso lugar pero era su callejón favorito, entro sir temor a ser robada o violada.

-Tardaste – se oyó la voz burlona de un chico, ella solo sonrió.

-Lo siento, no me dejan salir a estas horas.

-¡Pero si es temprano! – dijo el chico mientras reía, ella se encogió de hombros y se adentró más al callejón.

El chico saco un sobrecito con 'azúcar' de su bolsillo y se la tiro a la chica que lo atrapo rápidamente.

-Ten, ¡Celebremos estos dos malditos años que llevas consumiendo droga! – dijo el chico mientras mordía otro sobre y escupía el plástico.

La chica solo sonrió y destapo aquella bolsita mientras tomaba un poco de aquella droga y la comía…

* * *

_Todo comenzó cuando tenía trece años…_

_Me había enterado que mis padres habían sufrido un accidente, nadie falleció, pero la razón del choque no fue porque perdieron el control o por culpa de un mal conductor. Si no que, discutían, discutían por mí, cuando mi padre soltó el volante y chocaron contra un poste cerca de una tienda. Yo apenas estaba en segundo de secundaria, había salido de mi escuela junto con mis amigas. Me despedí, como si fuera un día normal y me senté en unas bancas que se encontraban afuera de la academia. Siempre mi padre me iba a buscar así que me senté a esperar hasta que paso más de una hora. Preocupada me levante de las bancas y mire mi celular, esperando una llamada o mensaje, pero nada. Me volví a sentar y miré indecisa mi celular, ¿Debería llamar? Cerré los ojos y medite un poco. ¿Y si les había sucedido algo?_

_¡Gracias a Dios mi celular sonó! Sonreí pero la felicidad no duró mucho al ver que era un número identificado, contesté con sospecha y lleve la bocina a mi oído lentamente…_

_-¿Bueno? _

_-¿? – escuche una voz de hombre que no conocía- ¿? – volvió a preguntar, regrese a la realidad y decidí contestar._

_-Sí, soy yo. Rima Mashiro. _

_-¡Oh gracias a Dios es usted! necesito que se relaje para lo que le voy a decir – me hablo en un tonó serio, me senté en las bancas y presione más la bocina contra mi oído._

_-¿Q-que pasa? – pregunté asustada al ver el hecho de que mis padres no llegaban a buscarme como de costumbre._

_-Sus padres, esto, tuvieron un accidente._

_-¡¿Qué? – grité mientras me paraba de las bancas y sentía como mi vista se ponía borroso por culpa de las lágrimas._

_-¡No se alarme! – me trató de tranquilizar- ¡Sus padres están bien! Solo quería…_

_Colgué, sin ni siquiera preguntar y sonreí por un instante. Me senté en las bancas y tiré mi celular mientras me agarraba mi cabello y lo revolvía de una manera brusca pero lenta a la vez._

_Me levante y miré el celular, suspire y me agache para recogerlo. Me limpie las lagrimas y di un gran suspiro. Solo pude reir, ¡Mis padres habían sufrido un accidente y yo me sentía tan libre! Pero, mi risa se convirtió en llanto ¡Mis padres habían sufrido un accidente y yo estoy aquí como imbécil riéndome! Corrí, corrí y solo corrí, no importa a donde solo corría, decidí ir a mi casa, por el camino más largo, no quería llegar. Empujaba a la gente, dolía, me dolía empujar pero mucho más el accidente de mis padres. Paré en la entrada de un callejón, comencé a llorar mientras negaba con la cabeza con una sonrisa, sentí como alguien me agarraba del hombro. Voltee lentamente y me encontré con un chico de unos catorce o quince año. Su cabello era un café oscuro y sus ojos verdes claros, tenía pinta de no ser aquí ya que sus ojos no eran rasgados como nosotros, los japoneses, él me sonrió tiernamente y me dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza._

_-¿Duele verdad? –me preguntó como si supiera lo que me había pasado._

_-Duele, duele en verdad – respondí mientras me dejaba llevar por sus caricias. El me abrazó con fuerza, como si fuéramos grandes amigos y nos conociéramos de toda la vida._

_-Duele, la vida duele, pero, ¿Por qué no probar cosas nuevas? – me preguntó mientras me miraba con una sonrisa._

_Cuando iba a responder me di cuenta que ya estaba dentro del callejón, lo mire desentendida._

_-¿Probar cosas nuevas? – pregunte en un susurró, el solo sonrió y saco una bolsita de su bolsillo._

_-Cierra los ojos – me ordenó sin brusquedad en su tono de voz, yo como una idiota lo hice, los apreté levemente esperando algo. _

_Sentí sus labios contra los míos, me sobresalte, nunca me espere eso, pero en ningún momento abrí los ojos. El se separo al cabo de unos minutos._

_-Ábrelos – me ordeno, lentamente los abrí y pude ver una sonrisa en su rostro. Me relamí los labios al sentir algo sobre mis labios, ¿Esto era azúcar? ¡¿Esto era azúcar? Esto tenía un sabor raro, esto era...Droga…_

_Y desde ese momento, cuando tenía mal de amores, estaba llena de tristeza, estaba enojada, rabiosa, no estaba en mis buenos días, solo acudía a la droga. Sentía que revivía, me sentía como nueva, oh~ era tan bueno ser una drogadicta…_

* * *

Bostecé y me recargue en la pared cansada.

-Hey Jake –así se llamaba aquel chico, el me miro y me sonrió- me largo, tengo sueño.

-¡Bah! Mujeres, se duermen temprano – dijo a modo de broma.

Sonreí y le di un leve golpe.

-Anda no te vayas – me dijo mientras se me encaramaba y me lamía la mejilla.

-Ya, luego tengo problemas.

-Pero…

-Jake.

-Bueno… - me dijo mientras me soltaba, sonreí y me despedí de él.

Caminaba de regreso, estaba a punto de llegar a mi casa cuando el aire me comenzó a faltar de la nada. Me recargue en una pared tratando de recuperar el aire pero sentía que el cuerpo me pesaba y caí al suelo de una manera brusca sin poder detenerme con mis brazos, ¿Esto sería un paro cardiaco por sobredosis de drogas?, ¿Esto era mi fin? Es lo único que se me vino a la mente…

Hoy pasos antes de cerrar mis ojos preparada para mi muerte, sentí como algo presionaba con suavidad mi cabeza ,era algo frio, el aliento de una persona se sintió en mi oído y me susurró algo que me hizo sentir escalofríos sin entender que decía…

-Vale peccator parvulu **(1) **– miré hacia arriba y me encontré con un chico de cabello morado o azul y sus ojos eran un color ambarino pero oscuro y sin vida. Me apuntaba con una pistola y solo me sonrió de una manera tierna, tiro del gatillo de la pistola pero…no sentí dolor, pero si el abrazo de la oscuridad…

_Lo último que escuche fue el sonido de mi reloj marcando las doce de la mañana…_

* * *

_Hokkaido, Japón.__02 de Noviembre 2008, 12:00 am._

Me termine de poner labial y junte mis labios un par de veces, sonreí al ver que ese color me favorecía. Agarre mi bolso y salí de mi cuarto. Baje las escaleras rápidamente y miré a mi padre que dormía en el sillón.

-¡Me voy! – avise mientras abría la puerta de mi casa, mi madre me vio y me sonrió.

-Cuídate Amu-Chan.

-¡Sí! – grité antes de salir por la puerta. Camine tranquilamente por las calles de Hokkaido y llegue al antro donde quede con Sakura y Moka en vernos, las encontré en la puerta y entramos entre risas…

-¡Vaya! Este Rímel si que riza las pestañas – dijo sorprendida Sakura mientras parpadeaba de manera coqueta. Moka y yo solo reímos. Sakura nos había traído al baño ya que quería probar su nuevo rímel y labial. Saco su labial y se lo colocó, era un color rojo fuerte que por una extraña razón combinaba con su cabello negro y ojos azules y sobretodo sobresaltaba por su piel pálida-¿Cómo se ve? – pregunto mientras fruncía los labios de manera coqueta.

Moka alzo el pulgar divertida por sus acciones, yo reí al verla en sus actos le 'lesbianismo' Voltee a verme en el espejo y me puse de perfil.

-¿Me veo gorda con este vestido? – pregunté, las dos chicas me miraron y se encogieron de hombros.

-Te ves bien – me dijo Moka con una sonrisa.

-¡Bah~! Mujer no exageres, yo mido el metro sesenta y tres y peso cincuenta y dos – me dijo Sakura mientras se daba unas palmaditas en el estomago, nunca pensé que llegara a pensar tanto Sakura. Se ve tan delgada.

-Pero, yo mido uno cincuenta y ocho y peso cuarenta y nueve – dije preocupada mientras veía mi abdomen y mis piernas.

-¡Estas delgada imbécil! – me grito Sakura divertida.

Nos quedamos en silencio, Sakura suspiro.

-Voy a apartar la mesa – nos dijo con una sonrisa, Moka y yo asentimos con la cabeza.

Yo seguía mirándome en el espejo, Moka me miro con una gotita y miro el lavabo.

-Bah, si Sakura será imbécil, ¡Ha olvidado su Labial! – dijo mientras agarraba aquel instrumento de maquillaje, me miró y me sonrió- Ahora vuelvo, voy a darle esto antes de que haga su teatrito.

Moka me dejo sola en el baño, mire el escusado con el ceño fruncido y me acerque a él con lentitud. Me puse de rodillas enfrente de él y acerque mi cabeza a esta cosa, me incline un poco más y abrí mi boca. Metí mi dedo hasta la garganta y antes de provocarme oí la voz de Moka…

-¡¿Pero qué coño haces?

* * *

_Desde ese momento comenzó mi infierno…_

_Me había convertido en una bulímica, comía pero lo vomitaba, yo solo quería estar delgada. Desde aquel momento, deje de comer y si lo hacía vomitaba. Ahora me encuentro alegre, ¡Peso 40 kg! Un kilo menos y llego a pesar los 39 Kg y así seguiré hasta verme delgada o pesar los 20. Llegué a mi escuela en el auto, mi madre me sonrió y me dio el desayuno en una bolsa._

_-No tengo hambre – dije seriamente, ella pensaba que tenía dolores de estomago o nauseas, pero no, era bulímica._

_-¿Eh? ¡Ya verás que el receso te dará hambre Amu-Chan! Además es algo que te gusta – me dijo alegre, sonreí falsamente y abrí la puerta del coche, agarre mi desayuno y me adentre a la academia. Cuando vi que mi madre arrancó y se alejo, me acerque a un bote de basura._

_-¡¿Pero qué coño haces? – me grito Sakura al ver mis intensiones, le mande una mirada asesina y tire mi desayuno a la basura._

_-Que te importa, ¡No te metas en mi estúpida vida! – le grite antes de irme de ahí._

_Todo transcurrió normal, me provoque una vez, comí un poco a la hora del almuerzo pero lo devolví, hice un poco de ejercicio y me quede leyendo revistas. Sonreí y mire una foto de Selena Gómez._

_-Ya peso menos que tu maldita – susurré con felicidad, ¡Siempre fue mi sueño pesar menos que las famosas! Yo también puedo ser más delgada y hermosa que esas chicas. Agarre un bloc pequeño de mi buró y saque mi báscula…_

_Me subí sobre la báscula y anoté en el bloc…Martes 11 Nov.- 39.500_

_Me baje y suspire con tristeza, ¡Todavía me falta para pesar 39! Sonreí ante pensar en la idea de que podía pesar menos de 39 kg, me dirigí al baño y me provoqué de nuevo…_

* * *

_Hokkaido, Japón._

_12 de Noviembre de 2008, 11:35 pm._

Caminaba sin preocupación alguna a mi casa, abrí la puerta y avise mi llegada. Subí inmediatamente a mi cuarto e hice lo mismo de siempre. Saque mi bloc y mi báscula, me subí como de costumbre. La báscula marcaba 38.200, suspire, al fin había bajado de los 39, anote miércoles 12 Nov.- 38.200

Me dirigí al baño para provocarme por última vez en la semana ya que tenía planeado no comer nada en los últimos días a menos que sea agua, me metí el dedo en la garganta y vomite en seguida pero, no sucedido como los otros días. Sentí que me ahogaba, por más que quise respirar comencé ahogarme más y más…

-Small brutus **(2)**– escuche la voz de alguien, caí al suelo y sentí que moría, mis ojos comenzaban a cerrarse. Un chico de cabello azul y ojos azules me miraban directamente, sonrió de manera burlona y me apunto con una pistola en el corazón - Non putatis paenituisse bulimics? **(3)**

No entendía nada de lo que decía, el reloj sonó marcando las doce y disparó sonó segundo después…

- _Vale__,__ filia diaboli_**(4) **

_Fue lo último que escuche antes de ver almas llorando, pidiendo perdón…_

**_

* * *

_**

**(1) Vale, peccator parvulu: Adiós pequeña pecadora.**

**(2) Small brutus: Pequeña Imbécil.**

**(3) Non putatis paenituisse bulimics: ¿Usted cree que se fijan en bulímicas? **

**(4) Vale, filia diaboli: Adiós, hija del diablo.**

**

* * *

**

_omg! al fin termine xDD pues eso no es inglés, francés, ni nada e_é es latín!:D El título significa Humanos y Demonios(:' Ando continuando Como enamorar una dama u_u && they are our masters:K' me deejan un review?:3 o si no llorare ;uu; (?'_

_ By:_

**_A_**_koSuminoe'Love! (: ~_


	2. Chapter 2

|x| Human et Dcemone |x|

_**Chapter Duo (2)**_

_**- Punishment –**_

'_Este es el sabor del castigo, este en el sabor del pecado…'_

* * *

Miré hacia la ventana y suspire aburrida mientras desviaba la mirada hacia la maestra que se encontraba explicando la importancia de los Charas en la salida del infierno de un Demonio. La compañera que se encontraba atrás de mí alzo la mano y bufé molesta mientras miraba el reloj esperando que este sonara finalizando las clases.

-Disculpe maestra. ¿Esto vendrá en el examen?

La maestra asintió con la cabeza mientras agarraba un libro y lo abría mientras posaba su mirada en este.

-Jóvenes, recuerden estudiar para los exámenes finales. Vendrán pocos temas, pero, estudien muy bien la importancia de los Charas y los Demonios Rebellis del latín Rebelde.

-See ~ - dijimos todos sin prestarle mucha atención a la maestra.

-¿Quién me puede decir…, Qué es un Chara? – preguntó la maestra mientras posaba la mirada en el grupo. Típico que la chica Nerd de la clase levantara la mano- Intelli le doy la palabra. **(N/A: Su nombre consiste en un juego de palabras holandesas, o sea seria basado en Intelligenti, inteligencia en holandes, pero en este caso su nombre seria Genti y su apellido Intelli)**

-Gracias – agradecio la Nerd mientras se paraba de su asiento y se aclaraba la garganta.- Los _Charas _son pequeños demonios de una estatura promedio de dieciséis centímetros y pesan casi como una hoja de árbol, son seres que han hecho pacto con el Demonio desde hace siglos. Los Charas son seres que nos ayudan a encontrar la salida al cielo, para esto, tienes que recolectar tres Charas. Estos seres tienen una magia especial que ayuda a cambiarnos de forma respectivamente y tener poder aunque su Magia varía. Los Charas nos ayudan a recolectar las noventa y nueve almas de humanos pecadores y una de Demonio Rebellis.

-Tienes un punto en el examen – susurró la maestra mientras miraba el libro y lo hojeaba.

-¡¿Enserio? – preguntó emocionada Genti.

-Sí, ahora siéntate o te lo quito.

Genti hizo un puchero antes de sentarse, sonreí divertida y mire a la maestra que cerró el libro y nos miro, por la mueca que tenía formada en el rostro sabía que estaba formulando otra pregunta.

-A ver chicos, me podrían decir… ¿Qué es un Demonio Rebellis?

-Muy fácil maestra…- susurró una chica de cabello rizado y rubio, miré hacia atrás y la mire por un largo rato sorprendida. ¿Acaso ella era…?

-Mashiro Rima, te doy la palabra.

-Los Demonios Rebellis son aquellos Demonios que tienen un pacto más 'fuerte' con Satanás, son aquellos Demonios que nos han quitado la vida. Algunos los consideran Shinigamis pero no, son Demonios Rebeldes que quitan la vida a las personas de la tierra que cargan con grandes pecados, roban su alma según las ordenes del Diablo y se las comen.

-Bien dicho Mashiro-San, un punto en el examen, pero, cuando un Demonio Rebellis se devora tu alma y ya tienes los tres Charas recolectados, ¿Qué debes hacer?

Rima alzó la mano y rodee los ojos con desesperación.

-Am, Rima dinos por favor – le cedió de nuevo la palabra la maestra.

- Lo diré brevemente, debes buscar a ese Demonio y matarlo, ese es el sacrificio de él por devorarse tu alma. Este ser se reencarnara y será tu acompañante durante tu colecta de las noventa y nueve almas de humano pecador y la de un Demonio Rebellis. En algunos casos, este Demonio se sacrificara para que tú puedas quedarte con su alma y así subir a lo que algunos le llaman Gloria al Cielo.

-Muy cierto, pero chicos…, -la maestra suspiro y nos miro por unos segundos- No se ilusionen, muchos no suben al cielo porque son GRANDES pecadores, ¿Cuáles son los pecados leves en este caso? No sabría que decirles pero les diré algo, - la maestra nos miro con el ceño fruncido mientras colocaba sus manos en sus caderas- si mataste a más de una persona no vale la pena hacer este sacrifico de la colección de almas. Te quedaras en el infierno para siempre.

Mire a la maestra sorprendida y los murmullos hicieron su presencia.

-Si fuiste un criminal de los más buscados, chicos, es muy difícil pasar al cielo. Pero jóvenes, si caíste en la locura… -la maestra negó con la cabeza- no pasaras. ¿A que me refiero a la locura? A las drogas, al alcohol, al sexo, los impulsos de algo que no es correcto, los deseos prohibidos, los problemas psicólogos por ejemplo algunas enfermedades que conducen a la muerte, ¡Insultar a Dios!, entre otras cosas.

El timbre sonó anunciando el final de las clases, suspire aliviada. La maestra nos sonrió y recogió sus cosas al igual que todos.

-Chicos, ¡Estudien! Como sabrán no habrán clases por una semana ya que estaremos de vacaciones ~.Recuerden estudiar los Charas y los Demonios Rebellis. Nos vemos la próxima semana, ¡Au Revoir! – se despidió la maestra como buena francesa que era.

Cargué mi maleta y me acerque a Bloed **(1)** una amiga Holandesa, pero, cuando entras al infierno tu idioma cambia completamente al Latín así que nos podemos comunicar entre nosotros pero aun así pueden recordar su idioma tradicional.

Bloed no era muy alta para ser holandesa, unos cinco o tres centímetros más alta que yo. Su cabello era rubio y algo ondulado mientras que sus ojos eran azules. Su piel era más blanca que la mía y sus mejillas se encontraban algo rojas por el calor. Era una chica muy simpática aunque se enojaba con fáciles y mayormente tenía errores en su forma de hablar en latín pero, dominaba algo el japonés así que solía llamarme _Nakama,_ camarada en japonés, o Amu-_Chan._

-Hola Bloed – la salude con una sonrisa.

-Que tal Amu – me devolvió el saludo mientras cargaba su bulto y salía por la puerta al igual que yo.

-¿Cómo vas con tus Charas? – pregunté, ella bufó molesta y volteo hacia otro lado.

-Estúpidas moscas voladoras, me han vencido dos veces.

-¿Deberás? ¿Cómo?

Bloed alzo el dedo índice mientras comenzaba a explicar.

-Primero que nada, había comprado un nuevo puñal. Estaba dispuesta a robarle la vida a un Chara, ¿Y sabes qué? Para mi buena suerte había encontrado un Chara del Agua.

-¡Genial! – grité emocionada, ella asintió con una leve sonrisa.

-Pero, aquel estúpido Demonio casi me mata en un rio con sus poderes del agua y eso, tú sabes– susurró con ira, sonreí de manera nerviosa y rasque mi mejilla.

-¿Y el segundo?

-Bueno, el segundo es otra historia – dijo divertida- Era tan lindo que no pude matarlo.

-Era tan lindo que no pudiste matarlo – susurré mientras una gotita resbalaba por mi nuca.

-¡Debiste verlo! Era hembro – se equivocó.

-Macho, Bloed – corregí.

-¡Lo que sea! Pero era hombre, era castaño de ojos verdes, ¡Y tenía pecas! ¡Qué mono era~! – gritó mientras se sonrojaba y agarraba sus mejillas.

-¿Y era un Chara de…?

-La flora.

-Bueno, esos casi no benefician.

-Cierto. – Concluyó Bloed- ¿Y tu como vas con tus Charas?

-Nos han dado la semana de vacaciones, aprovechare para recolectar un Chara.

-Que flojera Amu-Chan ~, son vacaciones.

-Sip, pero pienso que es una buena época. Todos estarán de flojos en sus hogares y así tendré una oportunidad de matar a un Chara ya que nadie estará en los campos.

Bloed se quedo pensativa hasta que llegamos a la salida del colegio donde comenzamos a bajar las escaleras, me miró fijamente y me miro curiosa.

-¿Qué tipo de Chara quieres?

Coloque mi dedo índice en mi mentón pensativa y sonreí.

-Quisiera un Chara del fuego.

-¿Del fuego?

-Bueno, no pero sí.

-¿No pero sí? – preguntó confundida Bloed.

-Es que, los Charas del fuego tienen poderes tan, ¡wow! – Bloed rió divertida ante mi comentario- Pero son muy lentos para volar, los Charas del viento son tan rápidos para volar y atacar, también quisiera uno. Y también un Chara del agua, ¡Sus poderes son grandiosos!

-¡Soy una tonta! – gritó Bloed mientras se sujetaba la cabeza- ¡Perdí a un Chara del Agua! ¡Tonta, tonta, tonta! – comenzó a gritarse a punto de llorar. Le sonreí nerviosa y le di unas palmaditas en la cabeza.

-T-tranquila, los Charas del Agua son muy difíciles de matar. Oye Bloed, ¿Qué te parece si mañana vamos por nuestros Charas? – le sugerí con una sonrisa.

-¿Por nuestros Charas? – preguntó confundida dejando de hacer su berrinche.

-¡Sí! Mañana estaremos de vacaciones, podemos encontrarnos aquí, en la entrada del colegio, a las ocho de la mañana y partir al Bosque del Dolor para capturar los Charas.

Ella me miró pensativa pero sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

-¡Hecho! – aceptó con una sonrisa.

* * *

-¡Me arrepiento! ¡Hay un calor infernal! ¡Por Satanás! ¡¿Por qué te hice caso? – lloriqueó Bloed mientras se tiraba al suelo. La mire con una gotita y la patee levemente.

-Pero si ni siquiera hemos caminado – dije al ver que estábamos en la entrada del colegio, ella miró el colegio sorprendida. Suspire y negué con la cabeza mientras colocaba mis manos en mis caderas.

-¿Enserio? ¿Entonces porque estoy tan cansada y sudada?

-Otra cosa es que eres una floja anti-ejercicio, además tu casa no queda tan lejos. Esta a la vuelta de la esquina.

Bloed hizo un puchero apenada haciéndome reir.

-Bueno, ¿Podemos marchar ya? – pregunte con una sonrisa…

-¡OMS! – Oh My Satán- ¡¿Por qué tenía que venir contigo? – gritó Bloed mientras se secaba el sudor de la frente.

-Vamos Bloed, falta poco para llegar – susurré mientras caminaba por la 'pradera'. Digamos que la diferencia entre una pradera de la tierra y la de un infierno es que aquí el pasto es carmín y el atardecer es rojo y anaranjado sin el sol o alguna nube que lo adorne como en el de la tierra.

-Estoy cansada – me dijo con los ojos entrecerrados y caminaba más lento. La mire y le lance mi reproductor que extrañamente logro cachar.

-Vamos, escucha música, así el camino se te hará más corto.

-¿Enserio?

-Sí. – Bloed se coloco los audífonos y comenzó a escuchar música a un alto volumen. Me quede callada durante el camino pensando en demasiadas cosas y una de ellas, lo que nos dijo la maestra Lily Pascuad.

Hace un año que me encuentro en el estúpido infierno, aquel Demonio Rebellis había robado mi alma por ser bulímica, pecado, y me habían enviado a la Academia Seiyo. Desde hace un año he planeado mi salida del infierno, que veo muy difícil y sin sentido. Pero por una parte, regresar a la tierra vale la pena. Miré hacia atrás y sonreí al ver a Bloed bailando mientras caminaba. Pero por el lado malo, perdería a Bloed.

¿Por qué? Aunque no me crean, aquella niña chillona y quejona de mi edad, dieciséis años, era una asesina de las más buscadas en Holanda. Había asesinado a su padre, su madre, sus dos hermanos y no sé cuantos más. El caso es que además de ser una asesina, tomaba y vendía droga. Incendiaba edificios o colocaba bombas en ellos, según ella me había contado, sus tíos, que fueron los responsables de sus malas acciones, robaban niños y los llevaban a su casa para ponerle trabajos domésticos o por pura _diversión. _

Ella había sido enviada al infierno un mes antes de que yo llegara así que no hay tanta diferencia. Antes era una chica muy seria y lloraba en los baños según había escuchado, bueno, yo también lloraba cuando estaba sola. ¿Quién no lloraría cuando fue mandado al infierno? Pero luego se fue tranquilizando y socializando con los demás demonios.

Sinceramente, aquí la vida a veces puede ser calmada. Parece como si todos los demonios tuviéramos una conexión, el pecado. Pero, aquella chica de cabello Rubio conocida como Mashiro-San es algo extraña…

-¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó Bloed haciendo que me asustara- ¡Ja, ja! Debiste ver la cara que pusiste Amu-Chan.

-E-eso fue cruel. – susurré tratando de tranquilizar mi corazón.

Bloed rió y se quito los audífonos y guardó mi reproductor en una bolsa que llevaba en la espalda.

-Perdón por asustarte – se disculpó con un tono divertido- Es qué te vi muy pensativa.

-Ah sí, esto, Bloed. – Hice una pausa antes de preguntar- ¿Tu sabes porque Rima Mashiro está en el infierno?

Bloed me miró seria asustándome un poco, ¿Tan mala era mi pregunta?

-Porque era travesti – respondió en un tono serio, mis ojos se abrieron como platos, ¡¿RIMA MASHIRO ERA TRAVESTI?

-¡¿Enserio? – pregunté incrédula.

-¡No tonta! – exclamó Bloed divertida mientras negaba con las manos, bufé molesta y me sonroje. Vaya, me lo había creído.

-¿Entonces?

-No sé – admitió con una sonrisa nerviosa- He odio que está en el infierno porque era una loca drogadicta.

-¿Enserio?

-¡Que no sé! – gritó algo desesperada- Amu, ¡Son chismes! No siempre son ciertos, ¿Recuerdas esa vez que dijeron que yo era una lesbiana que violaba a menores? ¿Era cierto?

-Mmm…, - puse una cara de pensativa haciendo molestar a Bloed.

-¡Oye! ¡No estoy jugando! – me regaño algo divertida, no pude evitar reírme y me encogí de hombros.

-Bueno, no. Pero, ¿No te da curiosidad? Yo sé porque tú estás en el infierno, tú sabes porque estoy en el infierno, yo sé porque todos los de la clase están en el infierno, pero nadie sabe porque Rima esta en el infierno.

-Hum, ahora que lo mencionas es cierto. Pero oye, ¡Vamos~! Rima ya lleva un Chara y me han dicho que es muy buena al controlar su bazooka.

-¿Y?

-Ella tiene la esperanza de salir del infierno, ¡Apuesto que su pecado no es tan malo!

Miré a Bloed desconfiada y miré hacia el frente.

-O tal vez no…-susurré.

-¿Por qué no se lo preguntas?

-¡¿Qué? ¡¿Estás loca? ¡¿Sabes que me haría si le preguntara?¡Me arrancaría la cabeza y los ojos! – grité mientras me mordía las uñas al pensar eso.

-Pero,- razonó Bloed- si te quita la cabeza no tiene caso que te quite los ojos, ¿No?

-¡No ayudas! – grité desesperada…

* * *

_- Un día después –_

-¡L-legamos! – grité emocionada al ver la entrada del bosque.

-¿E-este es el bosque? – susurró mientras retrocedía pocos pasos. Asentí con la cabeza y la mire, ¿Había mencionado que Bloed era algo miedosa?

-¡Vamos Bloed! A matar Charas.

-E-está bien…- susurró con temor e inseguridad Bloed mientras sacaba su puñal.

Nos adentramos en el bosque donde se comenzaron oír los ruidos de algunos animales haciendo que Bloed se sobresaltara a cualquier rato y para colmo, la noche comenzaba. Esto no ayudaba en nada. Me sujeto del hombro y sinceramente me asusto por su repentina acción.

-Oye Amu, ¿P-porque no sacas tu guadaña? ¿Q-que tal si alguien o algo nos a-ataca? – me preguntó cerca de mi oído, suspire y la mire con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Bloed, por…, -comencé a contar con los dedos hasta que la mire con mi puño alzado fastidiada de sus comentarios de que alguien nos atacaría- ¡Milésima vez! ¡Nadie nos va atacar!

Bloed, harta de mí, saco su parte mala, que no me gusta nada, nadita.

-¡SOLO SACA TU GUADAÑA DE UNA VEZ PERRA! – me ordenó. Me sobresalté e hice como un saludo militar, colocando mi mano en la cabeza.

-¡S-si señora! – grité mientras sacaba un mango de metal y lo lanzaba hacia el aire para después hablar- ¡Mutatio! **(2)**

Aquel trozo de metal se ilumino en el aire, el mango de metal creció unos ciento veinte centímetros más mientras que una luz aparecía alrededor de este para luego aparecer una cuchilla curva demasiado filosa ensartada en el mango, la cuchilla termino de transformarse cuando esta tomo un color negro con picos rojos.

La guadaña cayó con rapidez y la agarre rápidamente mientras le daba vueltas en mis manos para luego acercar la cuchilla de la guadaña en el cuello de Bloed.

-¿Feliz? – pregunté mientras le mandaba una mirada asesina a Bloed.

-¡Claro! – me respondió con una sonrisa mientras apartaba el filo de la Guadaña de su cuello.

Suspiré y seguí caminando con Bloed caminando detrás de mí...

* * *

Ya habían pasado más de dos horas, nos encontrábamos caminando por el bosque. El reloj de Bloed comenzó a sonar marcando que eran las doce de la noche, suspire con cansancio y mire a Bloed que esta igual o más cansada que yo.

-¿Descansamos un poco Bloed?

Ella asintió con la cabeza y tiró su mochila al suelo haciendo que las hojas se aplastaran e hicieran un ruido que hicieron chillar del susto a Bloed.

-¡¿Q-que fue eso? – preguntó sobresaltada. Me tiré en el suelo provocando de nuevo el sonido haciendo que Bloed soltara un pequeño grito.

-Fueron las hojas Bloed.

-Ah – fue lo único que dijo después de suspirar y sentarse en el suelo- Estoy demasiado cansada – dijo mientras movía sus tobillos.

-Sí, yo también – susurré mientras me masajeaba las piernas.

Un pequeño '_trac' _se escucho, mire a Bloed que se encontraba mirando hacia todos lados, asustada.

-¿Fueron las hojas? – me preguntó mientras se acercaba a mí. Negué con la cabeza y tome mi mochila rápidamente buscando mi linterna, la encendí y tome mi guadaña sin alzarla del piso.

-No Bloed, no fueron las hojas – dije antes de abalanzarme contra los árboles llevando la linterna conmigo.

Corte el árbol y corrí hacia aquella persona que, de una manera sorprendente retrocedió unos pasos pero quedo acorralada en los árboles. Sonreí y coloque el filo de mi guadaña en su cuello mientras la iluminaba con la linterna.

-¡No me mates por favor! – Comenzó a suplicar mientras temblaba- ¡Mis intenciones son buenas!, ¡Solo vengo por una amiga! ¡Soy muy joven para morir! ¡Solo tengo trece años!

Miré a la chica y la mire confundida.

-¿Oye tu eres Yaya? – preguntó alguien a espaldas de mí pero no era necesario voltearme para saber que era Bloed.

-S-sí, soy yo, Yaya. **(N/A: Es la típica Yaya Yuiki –w- pero en esta seria no llevara el apellido Yuiki ya que será pariente de un Demonio o3o)**

-¿De dónde la conoces Bloed? – pregunté confundida mientras miraba a la chica desconfiada.

-Aleja la guadaña de su cuello Amu si no quieres tener problemas – me advirtió Bloed en un tono serio así que obedecí.- Ella es Yaya, es la tátara tátara tátara tátara tátara …

-Soy pariente del demonio Naamá, se podría decir que soy su sobrina, nieta. – interrumpió Yaya explicándonos brevemente sin tanto tátara sobrina nieta.

-Ah…- respondí inteligentemente-… ¿Quién es Naamá? – pregunté, si algo no hacía, es escuchar la clase sobre los ángeles caídos.

-¡¿Qué? – gritaron las dos sorprendidas.

-¡Amu-Chan! ¡¿No sabes quién es Naamá? – me preguntó Bloed mientras se jalaba el cabello, negué con la cabeza tranquilamente.

-Nop ~

-¡Tonta, tonta! – me gritó Yaya mientras negaba con la cabeza. Bufé molesta e inflé las mejillas sonrojada.

-¿Me van a decir quién es Naamá o qué?

-¡Ponme atención mocosa! – me habló la tal Yaya mientras se ponía unos lentes. **(N/A: chicos -3- ya saben cómo es Yaya xD!)**

''_Naamá __también conocida como __Naamah__, __Nahama__, __Nhama__, __Naamáh__, __Nammah__ o __Na' Ammah__ que significa agradable o encantadora, fue una mujer creada por Dios pero luego pasó a ser un Demonio, un ángel caído…''_

-¿Eh? ¿Un ángel caído? – pregunté sorprendida.

-Oye solo escúchame ¿Quieres? – habló Yaya ligeramente molesta antes de continuar.

''_La madre Naamá es conocida como la madre de los demonios y una de las mujeres que corrompe los ángeles caídos y a su líder Semyaza. Es uno de los cuatro ángeles de la prostitución…''_

-Oye espera, - la detuve mientras sonreía y colocaba mi dedo índice en mi mentón- ¡Ya sé quien es! Como olvidarla, es la madre de los Demonios – susurré mientras reía.

Yaya me mató con la mirada.

-¡Maldita! ¡Y tuve que explicarte todo! – me gritó. Reí de manera nerviosa y Bloed miró a Yaya con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Y qué haces tú aquí? Una descendiente de Naamá en el Bosque del Dolor.

-Vine a buscar a Utau – susurró con cansancio.

-Utau es un pariente de Satanás, ¿Verdad? – pregunté mientras miraba a Yaya fijamente.

-Sí. Si le quitamos todo el 'tatara' los hijos de Satanás, los nietos, etc. Es como su sobrina.

-¡Oh, genial! – gritó emocionada Bloed, le di un leve codazo acompañado con una mirada asesina- Ah, esto, perdón.

-Hump, ¿Y que hace Utau aquí? – pregunté mientras me cruzaba de brazos pero sin soltar mi guadaña.

Yaya gimoteó y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Me enviaron aquí porque la tonta de Utau quería venir a matar unos Charas aprovechando que eran vacaciones.

-Vaya, parece que Utau y tú piensan igual – me susurró en el oído Bloed, rodee los ojos y miré a Yaya sin entender muy bien.

-Pero, ¿Por qué Utau quiere matar Charas? No tiene caso, ella siendo pariente de Satanás ya tiene un pecado demasiado grande e imperdonable por lo que no puede subir al cielo aunque haya hecho este sacrificio.

-Ya sé pero por si no lo sabían, cuando un pariente de un Demonio, por ejemplo Utau o yo, hacemos este sacrificio es muy diferente. Solo tenemos que encontrar un Chara y matarlo…

-¡Dichosas! – gritamos Bloed y yo al unísono.

-Hum, aun no termino. – se aclaró la garganta y prosiguió- Pero tenemos que recolectar cien almas de humanos pecadores, una de un Ángel, tres de un humano recién nacido y la última de un Demonio Servus.

-¡Kya! – gritamos al unísono Bloed y yo. ¿Mencionamos que nosotras somos Demonios Servus? Servus significa siervos del latín, nosotras somos Súbditos del Demonio, por ahora.

-¡¿Me vas a matar? – preguntó Bloed a punto de llorar.

-No, solo podemos matar a los Demonios Servus Naturalis.

Bloed suspiro alivianada al igual que yo, los Demonios Servus Naturalis son aquellos pecadores que igual que nosotras dos, Bloed y yo, son siervos. Pero a diferencia es que su muerte fue natural, Bloed y yo fuimos asesinadas por Demonios Rebellis y otra gran diferencia es que los Demonios Servus Naturalis es que estos no pueden hacer sacrificio ya que quedaran en el infierno por el resto de su vida.

El silencio fue interrumpido cuando se oyó como una bomba, Yaya enseguida grito el nombre de Utau.

-¡Utau! ¡Debe ser ella! - gritó emocionada mientras corría hacía aquella parte donde se había escuchado el sonido.

-¡Vamos Bloed! De seguro la tal Utau encontró Charas, ¡Es nuestra oportunidad! – grité con entusiasmo mientras corría detrás de Yaya, Bloed asintió y agarro su puñal con fuerza mientras corría detrás de mí.

* * *

Una chica de cabello rubio y ojos morados amenazo a la otra rubia con su Bo, un bastón de madera demasiado peligroso y muy difícil de manejar, la otra chica de cabello rubio sonrió con arrogancia y preparo su Bazooka.

-¡Utau-Sama! – gritó Yaya, la mire, ¿Le había dicho Utau-_Sama_? Miré con curiosidad a Yaya y Utau, Utau usaba un Bo, un arma japonesa y Yaya le decía a la rubia Utau-Sama, además, sus nombres se oyen japoneses, ¿De dónde vendrán este par…?

-No me interrumpas Yaya…-siseó esta mientras hacía girar el Bo en sus manos y este de una sorprendente manera se convirtió en una Kama.

-¡Sorprendente! - gritó Bloed mientras sus ojos brillaban - ¡Cambio de arma tan rápido!

Utau se abalanzó contra la chica rubia, entrecerré los ojos tratando de identificarla…

-¡BLOED! – grité sobresaltada, ella me miro confundida- ¡L-la chica rubia de la Bazooka es Rima! – grité, Bloed miró a Rima sorprendida y salieron estrellitas de sus ojos.

-¡Pelea de chicas! – gritó emocionada, la mire con una gotita y ladee la cabeza con pena.

Utau corría de una manera muy rápida, movía la Kama de una manera impresionante y la transformaba en el Bo así aprovechando para hacer heridas en los brazos y piernas de Rima con la Kama y golpes con el Bo.

Rima por su parte cargaba su Bazooka y dispara de una manera sorprendente, su Bazooka era demasiado grande para una chica tan pequeña y la hacía ver tan, ¡Cool! Su Bazooka disparaba como unas esferas moradas y cuando tocaban a su oponente, Utau, explotaban haciendo que Utau terminara algo quemada.

-¿Por qué pelean? – pregunté en un susurró.

-Por mí – habló una voz aguda, voltee hacia mi lado izquierdo asustada.

-¡¿U-un Chara?

-Sh, guarda silencio. Me llamo Mizu, ¿Y tú?

-Esto, yo me llamo…- sentí como mi mejilla se quemaba al sentir el contacto del fuego. El Chara había desaparecido.

Atónita, mire hacía el frente. Rima casi me apuntaba, la Bazooka se encontraba casi frente a mí. Bloed miró la Bazooka horrorizada, voltee hacia atrás y vi un huevo azul claro apoyado en las raíces de un árbol. Rima…, lo había matado.

-¡Maldita! – se escuchó el grito de Utau. Rima bajo la Bazooka y sonrió de una manera que me causo escalofríos. Caminó hacia mí, mejor dicho, hacía el huevo donde se encontraba el Chara.

Pasó alado de mí y no pude evitar estremecerme, llegó hasta donde se encontraba el huevo y lo levanto.

-Esto…, es mío – fue lo único que dijo.

Se volteó y estrello el huevo un par de veces en el árbol sin mucha fuerza y lo abrió como si estuviera cocinando, no salió yema de ahí, si no qué salió como un polvo azul, fue cayendo más y más hasta que Rima hablo…

-_Little se, invoco vos _**(3)**

Aquel polvo que cayó al suelo comenzó a tomar forma, comenzó a convertirse en agua hasta que tomo la forma de Mizu. Un chara del agua…

-Land…, -habló Rima mientras que un Chara aparecía alado de ella.

El Chara era castaño y de ojos verdes mientras que su tez era pálida y por su nombre de seguro era un Chara de la Tierra.

-¿Detectas a otro Chara por aquí? – preguntó Rima en voz baja.

-No, Rima-San. – respondió de forma muy respetuosa Land.

-La maldigo Yaya, la odio – escuche a mis espaldas la voz de Utau.

-Eres una estúpida Utau, todos saben que Rima es muy fuerte.

-No me estas ayudando – le gritó Utau mientras le daba la espalda, Yaya bufó molesta.

-Oye Amu…- me llamo en un susurró Bloed.

-¿Qué?

-Creo que es mejor irnos antes de que Rima mate a los mejores Charas.

Asentí con la cabeza y camine unos cuantos pasos al igual que Bloed.

-¡Rima-San! – oí un gritó de varón. Ladee la cabeza y vi a Rima sentada en el suelo agarrándose el pecho mientras respiraba con dificultad. Me acerque junto con Bloed a ella y la agarre del hombro.

-¿Estás bien? – le pregunté, ella asintió con la cabeza.

-Rima-San ha gastado mucha energía, ¿Verdad? – preguntó Mizu con una sonrisa.

Rima levanto la mirada y la miró con el ceño fruncido…

-Qué pena por usted. – susurró Mizu. Rima se levantó bruscamente del suelo y balanceándose un poco, camino unos pasos.

-Vámonos Land, azulita, - dijo refiriéndose a Mizu- tú síguenos.

Land voló detrás de Rima mientras que Mizu la vio seriamente, optó por suspirar y volar detrás de ella.

Miré a Rima sorprendida, ¿Qué tan fuerte era esa chica…?

* * *

**(1) Bloed: **Sangre en Holandés.

**(2) Mutatio: **Transformación en Latín. Aprendan esta palabra chicas, saldrá mucho en el fic xD!

**(3) Little se, invoco vos: **Pequeño Ser, te invoco. También recuerden esta palabra! xD Saldrá mucho en la historia.

* * *

_Uff no puedo creerlo termine! Dx Vaaya ~ tengo muy pocos reviews ;3; qe mal qe mal! D: , espero que les haya gustado este capítulo *-* trate de explicar sobre los tipos de Demonios, espero que hayan entendido xD! Pues, como verán, aquí hay demasiado OoC como la personalidad de Yaya, será un poco más seria al igual que la de Amu, por ejemplo, Amu es menos miedosa como se dieron cuenta en la parte del bosque. _

_En fin, espero que me dejen un Review ;u; por cada Review que me dejen Ikuto-Sama se desnuda para una revista porno para chicas D: (? xD!_

_Un beeso a todas *OO*!_

_By:_

_**A**__koSuminoe'Love! (: ~_


	3. Disculpa por Izumi x

"_**Disculpa "formal" en nombre AkoTsukiiyomi'Love por Izumi Miyu O_O"**_

Queridos lectores, es un pesar para mi informar que Anny ha decidio tomar unas pequeñas vacaciones sabáticas de todo u,u incluso de escribir, haha nahh miento….

x'D a ¿Quién le gusta estos "capítulos", si estos en los cuales los escritores se disculpan por la tardanza? A nadie, pero a veces son necesarias u,u. AkoTsukiiyomi'Love, Sempai, Anny, Loca Mexicana, etc. Como sea que la llamen, pensaba continuar el fic x'D sino que la muy tonta siempre ponía su portátil sobre su ropa, no había pasado nada, hasta hace 1 o 2 semanas que por andar a oscuras en la habitación (haciendo ¿Qué? Ni idea, tal vez tenga complejo de vampiro x'D) y pues ¿adivinen qué? Se le cayó el lap y no prende x'D resulta que no tenía copia de los archivos que tenía, tonta ¬¬, entonces anda esperando a ver si al tratar de arreglar el portátil se puede salvar los archivos. Dice que lo siente mucho, que realmente pensaba continuarlos, pero que el lap se dañó, que espera recuperar los archivos pronto.

Sé que ustedes la esperaran, de hecho siempre se demora actualizando y ustedes la esperan, un poquito de tiempo, no creo que se mucho que pedir para ustedes ¿no? x'D ¡vivan ustedes!

La querida Anny me encargo la misión de poner esto en sus historias, pero que quede entre nosotros, es secreto de estado, así que si cancelan la cuenta de ff de Anny que quede en su conciencia, ¿ok?

Bueno no los entretengo más seguramente tengan mejores cosas que hacer que leer esto, nwn ¡así que paciencia lectores! Hemos pasado por peores, esto no es nada, x'D!

Att: ¡Izumi-Sama!(wahahahahah!) Ok no x'D Izumi-chan pa' los amigos u_u (?)lamento esto tan tonto, pero aprovecho que tengo total poder por el momento -w- Si los hace sentirse mejor ha estado editando fotos horas y horas, no hace más, me preocupa mucho la poca salud mental que le queda en estos momentos ;w;

_**Anny lo siente mucho, dice que buscara ayuda para su complejo de vampiro.**_

_**Anny dice no ser vampira, bueno entonces dejémoslo en gato, creo que puede ver en la oscuridad.**_

…_**Cambio y Fuera…**_

_**Claro hasta que Anny dañe otro portátil x'D!**_

_**Anny me dijo mala por eso ultimo ¿ustedes creen? Nahhh ¿verdad que está loca x'D?**_

_**Bogota, Colombia 3 de Agosto del 2011 a las 10:25 p.m(22:25 hors)**_

_Hay que tener registro de cuando no actualizo x)_

_Anny, querida, me debes mi regalo, recuerda fue el 14 de Abril, has las cuentas cariño(¿?) n,n_

_#30Luisa-chan paso por aquí._


End file.
